


Shut Up and Dance

by kierathefangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Buzzed Cas (Not drunk yet), Drunk Dean Winchester, Drunken Dance, Lots of teasing (mainly from Sam), M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5254739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kierathefangirl/pseuds/kierathefangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is very drunk when the song "Shut Up and Dance (With Me)" comes on (they're in a bar) and Dean enjoys himself dancing and embarrassing himself. Wakes up and after showering and Sam dropping comments, he remembers (extremely embarrassed, of course). So much fluff. I hope you like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Keep Your Eyes on Me (Dean's POV)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jeweldancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeweldancer/gifts).



> Lots of fluff, there's three kisses and it's opinionated. (Beginning with Dean's point of view (labeled POV) then Cas'.) I've never actually kissed anyone, but this is what I imagine it would be like. I've edited a few things to add detail, and I did take some liberty with the reactions of other characters upon Sam telling them about the two drunk kisses (*hint hint wink wink* one's not drunk XD). Still a nervous writer when it comes to publishing, but do be (constructively) critical, that would be helpful. :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's version of what went down when left alone in a bar with Cas. So much fluff, lots of joking around.

I look up as they change bands on stage and the announcer shouts over the crowd, “Our anonymous request for _Shut Up and Dance!_ Enjoy.”

I grin drunkenly at Cas, offering my hand. Despite the loud protests in my head, I slur—barely not laughing—to him, “May I?”

Cas laughs, taking my hand. “Why the Hell not?”

I grin, closing my hand on his and ignoring the thrill running through me. “Follow my lead.”

Cas lets me pull him onto the dance floor of the nightclub where Sam left us—saying he had to do something alone—several hours and five full bottles of the strongest alcohol ago.

The music starts and I grin at Cas, ignoring the voice in my head still yelling ‘ _You’re gonna really regret this!_ ’

The music starts, “ _Oh, don’t you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me. I said ‘You’re holding back.’ She said ‘Shut up and dance with me.’ This woman is my destiny! She said oh, ‘Shut up and dance with me.’_ ”

I let my body take over, bouncing at first and mouthing along. It hits the chorus a second time and I spin Cas out and pull him back in.

He laughs, loosening up. “What happened to personal space, huh?”

I grin, replying, “Sam ain’t here. Now shut up and dance with me.”

Cas begins to dance along, stiffly at first then slowly easing up. A grin spreads across his face and all my internal protests fall away as my breath whooshes out of me. I grin back, laughing.

Cas lets me ruffle his hair, leaving it wild and... _hot_. Extremely so.

I laugh harder, spinning myself out and back in, in time with the music. “Know what? You look _really hot_ with your hair like that.”

Cas blushes scarlet and another thrill ripples through me. “Oh, stop it, you.”

Cas smirks, singing along, “ _Don’t you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me._ ”

I grin, answering, “ _You’re holdin’ back._ ”

“ _Shut up and dance with me._ ”

I laugh, swaying with the music. “Damn. You can sing.”

Cas grins. “I found your only flaw: you can’t really sing.”

I roll my eyes. “Everything about me is a flaw, and I _sure as Hell_ don’t deserve _you_.”

Cas smirks. “You really sure you don’t? After all you’ve done for _me_ , for _all_ of us? If you really don’t think so, I can think of _a million reasons_ you do.”

Heat floods my cheeks and I spin him out and back in. “You’re _impossible_ to argue with.”

Cas grins. “That’s kinda the point.”

His hair flutters in a breeze from the opening door. I grin, sticking out my tongue teasingly. “Damn you. You’re the best.”

Cas smirks, pulling me into a sudden kiss. My head spins in a pleasant way, not like a drunken buzz but a long-term, deep-set happiness.

Sam clears his throat. “Told you so, Dean.”

I ignore him for the first time in my life, losing myself in the moment and allowing the kiss continue until Cas pulls away gently, grinning adorably in an awkward, shy way.

I grin back, pulling him into a kiss of my own and letting all of my longing and love to pour over into it. I pull away slowly and gently, grinning shyly at a breathless Cas.

Sam gags. “ _Ew._ Never thought I’d see my big brother kiss someone. That’s a first. Dean, come on, you drunk jerk. We gotta go. You’ve had _plenty_ to drink. Come on.”

I let Sam yank us out into the cold night air and shove us in the backseat of the Impala, passing out in Cas’ gentle embrace.


	2. Drunken Kiss (Castiel's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas' opinion of what went down. Similar, but reversed viewpoint.

Dean grins drunkenly at me, holding out his hand invitingly. “May I?”

I laugh at him, taking his hand in mine. “Why the Hell not?”

Dean grins, closing his hand on mine and, ignoring the thrill running through me, I hear him say, “Follow my lead.”

I let him pull me onto the dance floor, keeping his hand in mine.

The music starts and I grin at Dean, ignoring the voice in my head yelling ‘ _You’re gonna regret this!_ ’

Dean grins back.

The music starts, “ _Oh, don’t you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me. I said 'You're holding back'. She said ‘Shut up and dance with me.’ This woman is my destiny! She said oh, ‘Shut up and dance with me.’_ ”

Dean begins to dance along to the music, bouncing at first and then mouthing along to the lyrics. It hits the chorus a second time and he spins me out and pulls me back in like on of those fancy movie dances.

I laugh, grinning at Dean. “What happened to personal space, huh?”

Dean grins, chuckling, “Sam ain’t here. Now shut up and dance with me.”

I follow Dean’s lead, quickly getting the hang of his dance. I feel a grin spread across my face like honey. Dean grins at me, laughing.

Dean ruffles my hair and I don’t bother fixing it, observing his breathless grin with satisfaction.

Dean laughs harder than ever, spinning himself out and back in just in time with the music. “Know what? You look _really hot_ with your hair like that.”

Heat floods my cheeks and another thrill ripples through me. “Oh, stop it, you.”

I take a deep breath, suppressing the wash of anxiety and singing softly, “ _Don’t you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me._ ”

Dean grins, replying, “ _You’re holdin’ back._ ”

I answer, “ _Shut up and dance with me._ ”

He laughs, swaying with the music. “Damn. You can _sing_.”

I grin at him. “I found your only flaw: you _can’t_ really sing.”

Dean rolls my eyes adorably. “ _Everything_ about me is a flaw, and I sure as Hell don’t deserve _you_.”

I smirk, countering, “You really sure you don’t? After all you’ve done for _me_ , for _all of us_? If you really don’t think so, I can think of a _million_ reasons you do.”

Dean blushes a deep, ripe cherry red and twirls me out and back in. “You’re _impossible_ to argue with.”

I smile crookedly. “That’s kinda the point.”

My hair flutters in a breeze from the opening door as Sam steps inside.

Dean grins, flicking out his tongue teasingly like a child. “Damn you. You’re the best.”

I smirk at Dean, pulling him into a kiss just as Sam spots us. My head spins in a pleasant way, pride and joy rippling through me as Dean’s eyes close and he kisses back.

Sam wanders over, clearing his throat and interrupting, “Told you so, Dean.”

Dean completely ignores Sam for the first time in his life, losing himself with me in the moment and allowing the kiss continue until I pull away on my own, grinning shyly.

Dean grins back nervously, pulling me into a kiss of his own, all of the longing and love I’ve ever sensed from him pouring over into it. He pulls away slowly and gently, grinning shyly at me.

I smile breathlessly, head whirling. _Drunk or not, my Dean Winchester just kissed me with more passion than I expected and kissed back when I kissed him._

Sam gags. “ _Ew._ Never thought I’d see my big brother kiss someone...like that. That’s a first. Dean, come on, you drunk jerk. We gotta go. You’ve had plenty to drink. Come on.”

I let Sam yank us out into the cold night air and shove us gently in the backseat of the Impala.

Dean slumps, passing out in my embrace.


	3. Morning After (Castiel's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still Cas' POV. Morning after the kisses. Bobby, Pamela, Charlie, Sam, Chuck, Jo, and Ellen react to the news. Dean is embarrassed but not much. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if I should continue from here or not. I can write ten to fifteen pages or more an hour, depending on the story. I'd enjoy writing more to this one.

I shake my head, showering off the light buzz from last night. I towel my hair dry, purposely leaving it tousled just like Dean told me he liked it last night during his drunk-as-Hell rambling.

I pull my warm, freshly-dried clothes on, shrugging on my coat. I slip out to Sam, smiling tiredly.

Sam grins, taking in my messy hair. “Morning, Cas.”

I yawn. “Hello, Sam. Sleep well?”

“Not really. I take it Dean was super drunk?”

I smile lopsidedly. “Maybe, after five full bottles to himself of their strongest alcohol. I was barely buzzed, though.”

Sam laughs. “You’ve got holy alcohol tolerance, Cas. So that kiss, you were...”

Heat floods my cheeks. “Shut up. Yeah, I was actually _sober_ enough to know what I was doing. Don’t turn that against me, okay?”

Sam laughs the hardest I’ve ever seen. “Okay. No promises I won’t torture Dean, though.”

I roll my eyes. “He was so drunk he might have forgotten, I don’t know. Give him time to remember.”

“Will do,” Sam grins. “No promises I won’t be reminding you guys on a daily basis and telling everyone—Bobby, Ellen, Jo, Charlie, Chuck.”

Heat floods my cheeks and I grimace. “Please don’t. I don’t need them on my ass as well.”

Sam smirks. “Too late. Sorry, man, but this is too huge to keep it to myself.”

I cover my face with my hand just as Dean staggers out of the shower—fully dressed and very hung over.

Sam grins at Dean. “Long night, yeah? Lots of drinking?”

Dean moans. “I think so. _Damn_ terrible headache. Must’ve blacked it out, don’t remember much. Hey, Cas.”

I lift my head out of my hands to smile weakly at him. “Hello, Dean. Sleep well?”

“Yeah. Think I crashed in the car.”

“You did,” I confirm quietly. “You remember what happened?”

Dean shakes his head slowly then freezes, his gaze moving to Sam’s smirk. “ _Shit._ Sam, don’t look at me like that.”

Sam bursts out in another fit of laughter.  “You remember, right?”

“Yeah.” Dean rubs his eyes, glancing nervously at me. “I do. You didn’t tell anyone, right?”

I cough, drawing his attention. “No, just Bobby, Ellen, Jo, Charlie, and Chuck. He already had tons of fun with it.”

Dean moans, rubbing his eyes again. “ _Shit!_ They’re not coming over, are they?”

Sam grins at him. “Not until lunch time. You’ve got a few hours to remember. Just so you know, Cas said he was only buzzed so that was all him.”

Sam winks at Dean and I before practically skipping out of the room.

I sigh, my head falling in my hands. “Ugh. Sam is such a jerk.”

“I know. Why do you think we call each other jerk and bitch? Hey, Sam,” he calls, “You’re a damn jerk, you know that? _Bitch!_ ”

“ _Jerk!_ ” Sam calls back, laughter in his voice.

Dean runs a shaky hand over his hair. “Damn my head hurts. Sam really meant that, right? Being sober enough to...”

I nod slightly. “Yeah, that’s true.”

Dean moves closer, lightly touching my hand. “I still like your hair like that."

I laugh feebly. “I figured as much.”

Dean frowns, tugging on my hand gently. “Cas?”

I lift my head, barely daring to meet his gaze. He grins, wrapping his arms tightly around me and resting his head on my shoulder. “You look really adorable like that.”

I grin, wrapping my arms around him gently. “Shut up.”

Dean laughs sleepily, raising his head to meet my gaze. “Make me.”

I raise an eyebrow. “That a challenge?”

Dean tightens his grip on me. “Sure.”

I roll my eyes, shaking off the light shiver of fear and gently pressing my mouth to his.

Dean immediately relaxes, his eyes closing with mine.

For a few silent minutes, we kiss more slowly than the kiss last night.

We finally pull apart, eyes opening. Dean blushes scarlet, breathing hard. “I guess that works.”

I laugh breathlessly. “You could say that.”

“Hey, we were one-hundred-percent sober that time.”

Heat floods my cheeks and I smile shyly. “And?”

Dean grins, arms tightly around me. “And I still liked it.”

 

A knock on the door jars us out of our moment of silence. Sam races past us, yanking it open.

Dean and I look at each other before dropping the hug. I offer my hand nervously. “Dean?”

Dean grins, lacing his fingers tightly with mine. “Damn, I love you.”

“Love you more.”

Charlie comes racing inside. “Dean! I couldn’t wait when I heard. Did  you _really_ kiss Cas?”

I squeeze his hand. “Hello, Charlie.”

“Oh, um, hi. Cas.” Charlie blushes a delicate shade of pink. “How are you?”

I grin sideways at Dean. “Never been better, actually. You?”

“Never been more excited! Did you guys really kiss?”

“Charlie,” Dean protests gruffly. “What’s it to you?”

Charlie bounces on the balls of her feet. “I’ve been waiting the longest time, Dean. Come on, man! It takes one to know one, like you said. I knew you liked him to moment I first saw you lay eyes on him. You’re not as subtle as you thought.”

I grin at Dean, elbowing him lightly. He grins back, embarrassed.

Charlie shifts her gaze to me. “Did you really?”

I roll my eyes. “Yes. Like, three times now. So?"

Charlie squeals. “I knew it! Oh my God.”

She hugs Sam tightly, squealing in delight. “Oh my God oh my God oh my God! This is amazing! I knew it was only a matter of time. How was it, Dean? And don’t lie just to seem tough, tell me honestly how it was.”

Dean blushes a deep ruby red. “Why does it matter to you? I don’t know, we were drunk the first two times.”

I cough. “I wasn’t. I _was_ buzzed, but aware.”

Charlie giggles. “You always say I’m like the little sister you never had, Dean. You can tell me. Really. I want to ask Cas, too, but after I hear it from you.”

Dean sighs. “I can’t describe it, okay? Many levels of awesome at the same time.”

Charlie giggles more. “Okay. Cas?”

I shrug, answering honestly, “Well...first two were kind of awkward with Sam in our face, but the last one was really amazing and basically the best moment of my life.”

Dean’s blush deepens. Charlie frowns. “When was the third one?”

I laugh weakly. “Actually, just before you arrived. Just now. So...both completely sober.”

“Aw, I missed it!” Charlie’s boundless energy amuses me and I smile faintly at her.

Dean gags. “Good thing, too. I didn’t want _anyone_ to know until I was actually sober and alone with him.”

Charlie glances at our intertwined hands, eyes lighting up in delight like a fire sparking. “You’re holding hands! Oh my God, this is so awesome.”

Dean tightens his grip on my hand. “Charlie, please.”

Charlie takes a deep breath, throwing her arms around us both. “Oh my God. You’re so adorable. I love you so much!”

Dean rolls his eyes. “Yeah, I love you to, little sis.”

I smirk, ruffling her hair playfully. “Your excitement is adorable.”

“Cas!” She squeals, giggling. “Why _wouldn’t_ I be excited?”

Bobby rolls over the threshold in his chair, grinning at us.

Ellen and Jo follow him. Chuck peeks in nervously before slipping inside.

Sam shuts the door behind them. “Dean, enjoy the attention!”

I groan quietly, kissing the top of Charlie’s head.

She slips away, letting everyone else come forward like a parade.

Ellen tousles my hair. “Hey, Dean. You look well.”

Dean laughs weakly, hugging her quickly and gently. “Hey, Ellen.”

Jo jerks her head at Dean. “Hey, Dean.”

Pamela knocks quickly on the door and Sam yanks it open. “Oh, yeah, Dean, I called Pamela!”

Pamela smirks. “Knew you boys had it in ya. Good damn catch, Dean. Really good.”

Pamela pulls off her sunglasses, handing them to Sam and making her way over to us. She touches my shoulder, smiling. “So you’re the angel who burned out my eyes. No hard feelings towards you, personally. The _unicorn_ who managed to convince Dean he’s worth anything. Even the souls I spoke to said he seemed to believe he deserved his fate in the pits of Hell.”

Dean winces. “Hey, Pamela”

I bite my lip, and judging by her expression, that’s abnormal. “I do apologize, but I did warn you not to spy on my true form. It's overwhelming to most humans.”

“Too late now. Hey, great catch, Dean. Really mean it.”

I grin and Dean rolls his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. Why’s it such a big deal? Sam only told you about last night, right? Really drunk?”

“Dean,” I protest quietly, “I’ve already told you I was just buzzed.”

“Yeah, and I don’t have your _holy alcohol tolerance_. Point is...did Sam tell any of you more than last night?”

Bobby shrugs. “Is there more?”

“Yes,” I answer quietly.

Dean blushes scarlet. “Yes, and I’d rather keep it between us until I figure out what it _means_. Okay?”

I shrug coolly. “Whatever.”

Bobby frowns. “Don’t take too long, Dean. Family is family, we’re here if ya need anything. Ya idjit.”

Dean laughs weakly. “Yeah, I know. Thanks. All of you.”

Dean winks at Charlie, who giggles again. “Don’t worry, Dean, I won’t.”

Pamela claps Dean on the shoulder, whispering in his ear. He pales and nods.

Pamela nods, satisfied. “Knew it. Take as much time as you need, that _is_ a pretty damn big thing.”

She smiles pleasantly at me, hesitating for a second before pulling me into a hug, murmuring in my ear, “You best take care of my boy. He’s like a son to me—don’t tell him I said that. He _shows_ love—who else would he dive back into Hell for?—but can’t really get his mouth ‘round the words cuz he don’t think he deserves to love or _be_ loved. He don’t think he deserves _anything_ but the shit Alastair put him through in Hell for thirty of his forty years. You better take good care of him. If he does break, let me know and I’ll help ya out in a jiffy. You follow?”

I nod, studying her curiously. “O-okay.”

Dean frowns as she pulls away. “That’s my boy. Stay safe, you two.”

Pamela grins, hugging Sam. “Hey, thanks for the call. Let me know if ya need anything.”

Sam smiles. “Yeah, thanks Pamela.”

She wanders out, putting on her sunglasses.

Dean and I glance at each other, raising an eyebrow each.

Chuck laughs nervously. “I did make you two to be soulmates. Not really surprised.”

He scampers out the door, embarrassed.

I grin nervously at Dean. He blushes scarlet and sighs.

Ellen grins, ruffling my hair. “You guys. Call the Roadhouse if you need _anything_.”

Jo hugs Dean tightly, whispering in his ear. He grins, kissing her forehead. A pang of some unknown human emotion ripples through me and I frown, pushing it away for later.

Jo smiles shyly at me. “You boys take good care of each other. Love you both.”

I grin back. Dean strokes her hair flat, smiling softly.

Jo and Ellen wander out.

Bobby shakes his head. “You two are breaking my heart over here. Come on, let’s get summat to eat.”

I roll my eyes. “Go ahead in the truck, we’ll catch up in the Impala.”


	4. Just Buzzed (Dean's POV of Morning After)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's version of Morning After. There's a reaction piece from several characters. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This does go beyond where Cas' POV stops. I wanted to do the rest in Dean's POV and then go back for Cas' reaction at the end of Morning After.

I stumble out of the bathroom, rubbing my head, as Sam grins at Cas—Cas drops his head in his hands.

Sam grins at me. “Long night, yeah? Lots of... _drinking_?”

I groan. “I think so. _Damn_ terrible headache. Must’ve blacked it out, don’t remember much. Hey, Cas.”

Cas lifts his head out of his hands to smile weakly at me. “Hello, Dean. Sleep well?”

I shrug. “Yeah. Think I crashed in the car.”

“You did,” Cas agrees quietly. “You remember what happened?”

I shake my head slowly before freezing, spotting Sam’s smirk. “ _Shit._ Sam, don’t look at me like that.”

It floods back in bits and pieces until I remember everything, and I regret it _so much_.

Sam bursts out in another fit of laughter.  “You remember, right?”

“Yeah.” I rub my eyes, glancing nervously at Cas. _I kind of hope he didn’t hate it. I don’t think I’m a horrible kisser when I’m drunk. I don’t know._ “I do. You didn’t tell anyone, right?”

Cas coughs, drawing my attention. “No, just Bobby, Ellen, Jo, Charlie, and Chuck. He already had tons of fun with it.”

I groan, rubbing my eyes again. “ _Shit!_ They’re not coming over, are they?”

Sam grins at me. “Not until lunch time. You’ve got a few hours to remember. Just so you know, Cas said he was only buzzed so that was all him.”

Sam winks at Cas and I before practically skipping out of the room.

 Cas sighs, his head falling in his hands. “Ugh. Sam is such a jerk.”

“I know. Why do you think we call each other jerk and bitch? Hey, Sam,” I call, “You’re a damn jerk, you know that? _Bitch!_ ”

 “ _Jerk!_ ” Sam calls back, laughter in his voice.

“Damn my head hurts. Sam really meant that, right? Being sober enough to...”

Cas nods ever so slightly. “Yeah, that’s true.”

I move closer, lightly touching the hand over his face. “I still like your hair like that.”

 Cas laughs weakly. “I figured as much.”

 I frown, tugging on his hands gently. “Cas?”

 Cas lifts his head out of his hands, meeting my gaze. I grin, wrapping my arms tightly around Cas and resting my head on his shoulder. “You look _really_ adorable like that.”

 Cas grins, wrapping his arms around me gently. “Shut up.”

 I laugh tiredly, raising my head to meet his gaze. “ _Make me._ ”

 Cas raises an eyebrow. “That a challenge?”

I tighten his grip on him. _What’s that supposed to mean?_ “Sure.”

 Cas rolls his eyes, gently pressing his mouth to mine.

 My eyes close as I lose myself in the joy of the moment.

For a few silent minutes, we kiss more slowly than the kiss last night.

 We finally pull apart, eyes opening. Cas blushes scarlet.

_I still liked it. And I’m sober._ I shrug casually. “I guess that works.”

Cas laughs breathlessly. “You could say that.”

I bite my lip. “Hey, we were one-hundred-percent sober that time.”

Cas smiles shyly, a faint blush touching his cheeks. “And?”

 I smile back, admitting, “And I still liked it.”

 

A knock on the door jars us out of our moment of silence. Sam races past us, yanking it open.

 We look at each other quickly before dropping the hug. Cas offers his hand tentatively. “Dean?”

 I grin, lacing my fingers tightly with his. “Damn, I love you.”

 Cas grins  back. “Love you more.”

Charlie comes bounding inside. “Dean! I couldn’t wait when I heard. Did  you really kiss Cas?”

Cas squeezes my hand comfortingly. “Hello, Charlie.”

“Oh, um, hi. Cas.” Charlie blushes. “How are you?”

Cas immediately grins at me. “Never been better, actually. You?”

 Charlie has a fire in her eyes I’ve only seen a few times—usually when she knows something I don’t. “Never been more excited! Did you guys _really_ kiss?”

“Charlie,” I protest, “What’s it to you?”

 Charlie bounces on the balls of her feet. “I’ve been waiting the longest time, Dean. Come on, man! It takes one to know one, like you said. I knew you liked him to moment I first saw you lay eyes on him. You’re not as subtle as you thought.”

 Cas grins at me, elbowing me playfully. I grin back shyly.

 Charlie shifts her gaze to Cas. “Did you really?”

 He roll his eyes coolly. “Yes. Like, three times now. So?”

 Charlie squeals. “ _I knew it!_ Oh my God.”

 She hugs Sam tightly, squealing in delight. “Oh my God oh my God oh my God! This is amazing! I _knew_ it was only a matter of time. How was it, Dean? And don’t lie just to seem tough, tell me honestly how it was.”

 Heat floods my cheeks. “Why does it matter to you? I don’t know, we were drunk the first two times.”

 Cas coughs, trying to draw attention. “I wasn’t. I was buzzed, but aware.”

 Charlie laughs. “You always say I’m like the little sister you never had, Dean. You can tell me. _Really._ I want to ask Cas, too, but after I hear it from you.”

 I sigh. _Fine._ “I can’t describe it, okay? Many levels of _awesome_ at the same time.”

 Charlie giggles. “Okay. Cas?”

 Cas shrug, replying, “Well...first two were kind of awkward with Sam in our face, but the last one was really amazing and basically the best moment of my life.”

 My blush undoubtedly deepens. _‘Really amazing and the best moment of my life’? Well then. Um._

 Charlie frowns. “When was the _third_ one?”

 Cas laughs breathlessly. “Actually, just before you arrived. Just now. So...both completely sober.”

 “Aw, I missed it!” Charlie’s boundless energy seems to amuse Cas; he smiles faintly at her.

I gag. “Good thing, too. I didn’t want anyone to know until I was actually sober and  _alone_ with him.”

 Charlie glances at our intertwined hands, eyes lighting up in delight like a fire sparking. “You’re holding hands! Oh my God, this is so awesome.”

 I tighten my grip on Cas’ hand. “Charlie, please.”

 Charlie takes a deep breath, throwing her arms around us both. “Oh my God. You’re so adorable. I love you so much!”

 I roll my eyes. “Yeah, I love you to, little sis.”

 Cas smirks, ruffling her hair playfully. “Your excitement is adorable.”

 “ _Cas!_ ” Charlie squeals, giggling. “Why _wouldn’t_ I be excited?”

 Bobby rolls over the threshold in his chair, grinning at us.Ellen and Jo follow him. Chuck peeks in nervously before slipping inside.

 Sam shuts the door behind them. “Dean, enjoy the attention!”

 Cas groans softly, kissing the top of Charlie’s head and shutting his eyes. Charlie slips away, and everyone comes forward like we’re a museum exhibit.

 Ellen tousles Cas’ hair playfully. “Hey, Dean. You look well.”

 I laugh weakly, hugging her gently. “Hey, Ellen.”

 Jo jerks her head stiffly at me. “Hey, Dean.”

 Someone knocks quickly on the door and Sam yanks it open. “Oh, yeah, Dean, I called Pamela!”

 Pamela strides in and smirks at us. “Knew you boys had it in ya. Good damn catch, Dean. _Really_ good.”

 Pamela pulls off her sunglasses to reveal the white orbs, handing them to Sam and making her way over to us. She touches Cas’ shoulder, smiling. “So you’re the angel who burned out my eyes. No hard feelings towards you, personally. The _unicorn_ who managed to convince Dean he’s _worth anything_. Even the souls I spoke to said he seemed to believe he deserved his fate in the pits of Hell.”

 I wince. _You didn’t have to mention Hell._ “Hey, Pamela.”

 Cas bites his lip shyly. “I do apologize, but I did warn you not to spy on my true form. It’s overwhelming to most humans.”

 Pamela smirks. “Too late now. Hey, great catch, Dean. Really mean it.”

 Cas grins as I roll my eyes. “Yeah, yeah. Why’s it such a big deal? Sam only told you about last night, right? _Really drunk?_ ”

 “Dean,” Cas protests, “I’ve already told you I was _just buzzed_.”

I scoff. “Yeah, and I don’t have your  _holy alcohol tolerance_ . Point is...did Sam tell any of you...more than last night?”

 Bobby shrugs. “ _Is there_ more?”

 “Yes,” Cas answers Bobby quietly.

 Heat floods my cheeks as I blush. Cas smiles slightly to himself. “Yes, and I’d rather keep it between _us_ until I figure out what it _means_. Okay?”

 Cas shrugs casually, shooting me a curious glance. “Whatever.”

 Bobby frowns. “Don’t take too long, Dean. Family is family, we’re here if ya need anything.”

 Bobby pauses before stating with finality, “Ya idjit.”

 I laugh tensely. “Yeah, I know. Thanks. All of you.”

I wink at Charlie, and she giggles again. “Don’t worry, Dean, I won’t.”

 Pamela claps me on the shoulder, whispering in my ear, “You kissed while sober, didn’t cha?”

 I nod weakly, shivering slightly. _How’d she know?_

Pamela nods, satisfied. “Knew it. Take as much time as you need, that _is_ a pretty damn big thing.”

 Pamela hugs Cas and murmurs something in his ear.He nods, studying her curiously. “O-okay.”

 I frown as she pulls away from Cas and says, “That’s my boy. Stay safe, you two.”

 Pamela grins, hugging Sam. “Hey, thanks for the call. Let me know if ya need anything.”

 Sam smiles. “Yeah, thanks Pamela.”

 Pamela wanders out, putting on her sunglasses over her white eyes.

 Cas and I glance at each other, both raising an eyebrow in interest.

 Chuck laughs nervously. “I did make you two to be soulmates. Not really surprised.”Chuck quickly scampers out the door, embarrassed.

Cas grins at me. I roll my eyes, sighing and smiling back.

Ellen grins, ruffling my hair. “You guys call the Roadhouse if you need _anything_.”

 Jo hugs Dean tightly, whispering in his ear. “A match literally made in Heaven.”

 I grin, kissing her forehead and replying, “Yep.”

 Jo smiles shyly at Cas. “You boys take good care of each other. Love you both.”

 Cas grins back at her. I stroke her hair flat, smiling warmly.

 Jo and Ellen wander out.

 Bobby shakes his head. “You two are breaking my heart over here. Come on, let’s get summat to eat.”

 Cas rolls his eyes. “Go ahead in the truck, we’ll catch up in the Impala.”

Bobby heads out and Sam follows him, seeming to catch the hint.

I breathe a sigh of relief. “This is complicated.”

Cas laughs, turning towards me. “You wanna talk _complicated_. What about _my_ family? My _biological_ family? This is more complicated than before. I mean, like, my _father_ is the Christian God. My mother is the first angel, Naomi. Both my parents hate you for different reasons. And then there’s my siblings. Balthazar, Uriel, Gadreel, Gabriel, Lucifer...the list goes on. I mean, Lucifer _and_ my parents hate you. Uriel, Gadreel, and some others don’t like you for disobeying Naomi and Dad. Balthazar is just amused, I would guess. Gabriel would be delighted, knowing him.”

I grin. “Yeah, you’ve got a complicated family. I just don’t have much of a biological family _left_ —I’ve got Sam. Mom died to Azazel—” My smile fades slightly. “—and Dad did, too, for different reasons. Adam is either in Heaven or in Hell. Either way, he died. I had to build my own family: Ellen, Jo, Sam—chosen family, I didn’t have to still call him family—and Bobby, Charlie and Chuck, Pamela.”

I shrug. “I built my own family down here. You, Sam, Charlie, Gabriel. You could count Pamela, I suppose. My family, my _chosen_ family, is much smaller than my biological family. Both literally—angel form, and then _God_ —and figuratively smaller. Smaller in size by feet or whatever measurement as well as in numbers.”

I grin, laughing. “Yeah. What’d Pamela say?”

“Wanted to say that I can call if you, quote-unquote, ‘ _ever break_ ’ to ask for help.”

I roll my eyes. “Jo, though. She said ‘A match literally made in Heaven’.”

Cas laughs. “Well, it’s true.”

“I know.” I step closer, lowering my voice. “Together because _we want to be_ , not because we have to or need to be. Right?”

Cas turns serious, thinking thoroughly before nodding. “Obviously.”

I grin, pulling him into a kiss.

He drops my hand to wrap his arms around me, eyes closing. My eyes shut seconds after his.

We finally pull apart and I laugh softly, breathlessly. “Still gonna take me a while to get used to that.”

Cas smirks. “Take _you_ a while? You’ve been in relationships before.”

I shrug. “I don’t know, each is different.”

“You could say that.” Cas elbows me playfully. “Especially considering I doubt you love everyone the same.”

I laugh, scoffing, “Well, yeah. I love Sam as a brother. I love you differently than him.”

Cas smiles warmly. “You said you wanted to figure out what it means.”

“Yeah, and I did; Sam’s my brother, but you...there’s just no words to describe it. I just love you more than I love Sam, in a different way.” I shrug coolly. “Bobby might understand that, I suppose. Maybe Sam, even, after Jess.”

**_Half an hour later..._ **

Bobby laughs. “So you kissed while sober. Nice one.”

Sam pulls out his phone and nudges Bobby. “See?”

Bobby laughs harder. “Yep. Oh, ya idjits. If your dad saw you now, Dean...”

“He’d kill me, probably. Wouldn’t even recognize me.”

Cas chuckles. “Not like I’d _let him_ kill you. I could knock him out and not kill him—like I did with Bobby when we first met.”

I laugh softly. “Yeah, you’d have no other choice. Kill or be killed with him.”

Sam smirks, passing his phone across the table.

_The bar from last night,_ I realize. The picture catches the perfect angle of us, mid-kiss, with no one blocking us. Both of our eyes are closed and people seem to be moving around us.

Cas bursts into quiet laughter, passing the phone back. “Last night?”

Sam nods, eyes twinkling. “Yep. I had my phone out anyway, snapped a quick picture. You’re welcome.”

I smile slightly as Cas laughs, amused. Sam laughs along with him, showing the picture repeatedly to Bobby. Bobby joins in the laughter.

Pretty soon, everyone’s laughing. I smile, but I wait out the laughter patiently before waving the nearest waitress over.

Everyone orders and the waitress rushes off.   _Mom and Dad should be here._

A moment of silence ensues before Bobby raises an eyebrow at me. “What are you so silent for, eh?”

I look up, blinking. “Just...thinking.”

Cas nudges me. “Since when do you think while others laugh?”

I raise an eyebrow. “Since a lot of shit went down.”

Bobby shrugs. “What’s on your mind?”

I frown, answering quietly, “Dad. Mom. I don’t know, they should be here.”

Bobby blinks. The light of mirth vanishes from everyone’s eyes.

Sam nods slowly. “They’re here.”

“You know what I mean. _Really_ here, sitting with us. Talking with us. Sharing in our laughter. But they’re not. I can’t really laugh when I’m thinking about that.”

Bobby smiles. “You’re right, they should be.”

Cas wraps his arm around me, whispering in my ear, “They’re watching. I’m serious, they’re watching. They’re not hear physically, no, but they can hear everything.”

I blink, raising an eyebrow at him. He smiles warmly, leaving his arm wrapped warmly around me.


End file.
